Ghosts in the morning
by Licia Parker
Summary: Lirin gets kidnapped by a person covered in black. Kougajii thinks Goku did it. Lirin is calling Goku's name in the night. what the-! rated r for swearing, rape and maybe some citrusy moments. kouYaone lirinGoku
1. Prelude to a kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own the Saiyuki boys...but i'm thinking of leasing Goku for a whilehentai smirk

Goku: NA!?!

me: GOKU-KUN!!!glomp

Sanzo: mou, baka saru.

* * *

Sanzo sat in a corner smoking and reading the paper. Hakkai and Gojyo sat playing Mah Jong while Goku was sleeping. Goku sat up, "Mou, I'm hungry. Sanzo…" Sanzo sighed and looked at him with his droopy eyes, 

"Well I dunno what you're gonna do about it, baka saru." Goku pouted,

"I'm hungry…Gojyo order some food." Gojyo shook his head,

"Nu huh, you do it you stupid monkey." Goku threw a empty can at Gojyo's head,

"Shut up you pervy water Sprite!" Gojyo got up and wacked him with his fist,

"Baka saru!!" Goku growled as Sanzo's paper fan went flying in their direction. Goku ducked and the paper fan hit Gojyo in the face. Goku snickered and ran out of the room before Gojyo could beat him anymore.

"BIG BROTHER!!!??!!!" Lirin wandered around looking for Kougajii. She thought she had heard him and Yaone talking. She smiled and skipped towards her big brother's room. She stopped and began walking and then stopped again and bowed to Dokugakuji. She waved, "Konnichiwa, Dokugakuji-san." He smiled,

"Hello Lirin."

"Have you seen my big brother?" He shook his head,

"Nope, Sorry Lirin…actually I saw Kou and Yaone walk into the meeting room…I think." He smiled at Lirin, "Good day, Lirin." Lirin nodded and ran towards the meeting room,

"BIG BROTHER!!!???!!!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo and Goku, they immediately shut up. Hakkai smiled,

"Now now, look an inn…we can rest there." Sanzo turned around and went back to reading. Goku and Gojyo went to sleep. Hakkai kept driving to the town. Gojyo woke and looked up into the sky. He saw four flying dragons, carrying passangers,

"Um, Hakkai…what are those?" Hakkai looked up, as did Sanzo. Sanzo huffed,

"Kougajii." Goku woke up,

"What's going on…Sanzo I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy." Sanzo wacked him with his fan,

"Uresai, baka saru." Goku nursed his injured head as he hopped out of the back of the Jeep. He walked towards the inn,

"There better be good food here."

Lirin walked around until she saw a mysterious figure, she walked closer. She stopped in front of it, "Who are you?" The shape walked forward and Lirin's world went black.

Goku sat waiting for his food. He heard a few thumps but passed it over as rat problems. He began munching on the food that had just been placed infront of him. He heard the thumps again and shrugged it off. Gojyo and Hakkai appeared as Sanzo just glared at the boy, "Damn pig." Goku kept stuffing his face. Gojyo and Hakkai sat opposite Sanzo and they all began to eat their supper. Goku finished and then trudged up stairs,

"I'm sleepy…night guys." The other's rolled their eyes and was about to go back to eating when the door slammed open. Sanzo looked over to find Kougajii and his gang at the door…except someone was missing. Goku came back down the stairs, "Kougajii! What do you want?!" Kougajii growled and held Goku up by his throat,

"Where is Lirin?" he hissed, "Yaone said that she saw you in the compound talking to her." Goku choked and knitted his brow,

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kougajii tightened his grip,

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't lie, dammit!" Sanzo stood up,

"Kougajii, Goku has been with us the entire time. He can't have been at your compoud without us…and since I have never set foot in your 'home' I have never been there." Hakkai nodded and Gojyo just glared. Yaone came and put her hand on Kougajii's shoulder, she leaned on her tip toes and whispered, though everyone heard it,

"Settle down, love." Hakkai's face fell momentarilly but quickly moved to catch Goku as Kougajii dropped him.

Lirin laid in a corner sleeping. She felt her legs being spread but she snapped them shut and curled into a ball. She mummbled something about killing Dokugakuji and then went back to sleeping. But the man persisted. Finally she sat up and grasped the man by his throat. "Try that again," she hissed, "And I will castrate you!!" the man nodded and withdrew into the shadows. But soon another man took his place. He pinned her to the floor,

"Don't move, pretty one, or I my hand might just slip." He showed a knife that sat in his hand. He made a stabbing motion towards her chest. Lirin froze up and the man smiled, "Good." He threw her a bag of clothes, "Get changed I'll be back in ten mintues." He got up and left the room.

Lirin dug in the bag to find a change of clothes and found that they were all very inapropriate and revealing clothes. She sighed and giggled, "Well, they're kinda cute." She slipped on a shirt and a skirt. The shirt wasn't much more than a bra and the skirt looked more like panties than anything. The man returned and smiled,

"Good, good." He twisted his finger, "Spin, girl." Lirin turned slowly and squeaked when she felt a hand on her rear. She spun around her hand poised to slap when it was caught by the name. He clicked his tonge, "Bad girl." He began walking around her touching her and then he stopped, "You will work. MINO!!!" the man from earlier ran out into the dark room and bowed infront of the man,

"Yes sir?" the man smiled,

"Take the girl-" Lirin growled,

"My name is Lirin." The man smirked,

"take miss _Lirin_ to her new quarters." The man called Mino nodded and sat up,

"Come, Miss Lirin. I will explain to you what you are here for." Lirin followed Mino with her bag. He lead her to a room and opened the door, "You are hear for master's intertainment…and to get the attention of your mother…so if you be good he won't kill you and you will see your precious brother again." Lirin seathed, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of forest green. She nodded and then walked into her new room. Locking the door behind her.

'Master' came back for Lirin after dinner, he knocked on her door and opened it, though it was locked. Lirin gasped, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" The man frowned and made a motion with his hand that quickly made Lirin cry out in pain. He walked towards her and made her stand up,

"My dear, Lirin, you should watch your tone…" the man smirked. Lirin glared at him but her eyes widened as he forced a kiss on her. Lirin tried to pull back but another pain coursed through her body. She winced and then man pulled back. Lirin looked away and the man smirked again, "I will be back later…next time…don't yell." He walked out of her room and into the dark hall towards the foyer.

A tear slipped down Lirin's cheek as she climbed into bed and she shut her eyes tightly, "Onee-san…big brother…" She rolled over and fell asleep. Quietly repeating the mantra, "Big brother, Big brother, Big brother, Big brother, Big Bro-Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku." But it changed to 'Goku' as the night wore on…she smiled in her sleep and held the pillow close.

* * *

Who's this man? That's a good question...please reveiw...and i'm having a contest for: 

"NAME THAT MAN!! HE NEEDS A NAME!!!"

pretty lame but, hey, i need a name for him other than master. sweatdrop

Ja ne

-Lirin-chan


	2. Finding you

disclaimer: I still don't own the boys...BUT i own bishie lisences for Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo. heh heh evil plot

Hakki: Now, nowmiss authoress

Goku: I"M HUNGRY!

Gojyo: Uresei, Baka saru

Goku: Pervy red water roach! What's with the attenne!

* * *

Chapter 2

Goku turned in his sleep and mummbled something. Sanzo watched him for a moment before turning back to Kougajii, "So, your sister was taken by a man…cloaked in black, but Yaone saw Goku?" Kougajii nodded,

"That's right." Yaone came and placed a tray infront of the two men. She bowed to both before returning to sit with Hakkai, Gojyo and Dokugakuji. Dokugakuji looked at Yaone,

"what have they been discussing?" Yaone shrugged,

"Lady Lirin, again." Gojyo smirked,

"You're just jealous that you aren't getting some at night anymore." Yaone blushed and her hand flew towards Gojyo's face, and connected,

"Never say such a thing…those-affairs are none of your business!" Hakkai smiled and began dealing cards,

"Now, now…poker anyone?" His compainions turned back to the table and turned their attention on the cards being laid out before them.

Lirin lay on the bed, tears spilling down her cheeks, as the man's hands roamed her body. He stripped her of her clothes and smiled impishly, "You truly are beautiful, Lirin." Lirin spat at him but cried out as pain, now familiar, coursed through her. She cried even more. He smirked and removed his clothes. He positioned himself at her enterance and pushed in, breaking her barrier. She cried out and the world went black.

Kougajii shot up in bed, he looked around and found Yaone staring up at him. He smiled slightly at her, "Hey." Yaone sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest,

"Kou-koiishi, are you ok?" Kougajii nodded and slightly nuzzled her neck before placing some tender kisses there. Yaone groaned and moved her neck. Kougajii pulled away, a distraught look upon his face. Yaone frowned, "What is it, love?" Kougajii held onto Yaone, buriing his face in her chest,

"It's Lirin…we have to find her soon…she's lost her pride, her dignity, her innocence…there's nothing we can do…we need to find her…I need to find her." Yaone's face softened at her lover, pining for his lost sister,

"Don't worry Kou, we'll find her." Kougajii nodded and laid his head on Yaone's chest as she laid down. He wrapped his arms around her form, as she did the same to him. They fell asleep.

A few weeks past and Lirin awoke, one morning, to find many men around her. Her temper finally got the best of her and her eyes turned a dangerous forest green. She lunged at them with her claws and took them all out in an instant. She was only dressed in bra and panties, but that didn't stop her. She grabbed the bag full of clothes and ran down the hall at a speed no regular youkai could match. She killed all who go into her way. Pretty soon she found herself outside a mansion.

Hakkai turned to Kougajii, "I heard from the villiagers that the local millionare obtained a new plaything. Maybe we should check it out. They all turned down the street. Kougajii noticed someone with flaming orange hair, 'It couldn't be.' They got closer and he saw the deffinate features upon her face, 'Lirin.' The girl turned around and smiled,

"big brother." She fell onto the road bellow her, face first. Kougajii ran towards her and picked her up. He walked back to the small group with his sister in his arms. Yaone gasped and then took hold of Kougajii's arm and led him away, Dokugakuji following close behind.

Gojyo's mouth continues to gape as he watched the four trudge away, "What was she wearing!" Hakkai shook his head,

"Clothes, Gojyo, but not much…come on let's go." Sanzo lighted up another cigarette as he followed Hakkai and Gojyo. Goku walked slowly behind them, 'Wow…what happened to her?'

Lirin lay in bed staring at the wall. Yaone placed a hand on Kougajii's arms, "It would be best not to move her for a while." Kougajii nodded and pulled Yaone to him, he smiled,

"She's always wanted a big sister…" Yaone smiled into his chest,

"That's funny…I've always wanted a younger one…" Kougajii smiled slightly before placing a kiss to her forehead.

Goku stared at the wall next to him he turned to Sanzo, "Hmm…Sanzo…what do you think Kougajii an' all them are gonna do 'bout Lirin?" Hakkai hid a small smiled as Gojyo watched Sanzo waiting for an answer. Sanzo took a drag from his cigarette,

"I don't know, and don't care…we should go." Goku nodded and looked away, 'But I want to help…' Hakkai smiled,

"Goku, why don't you go and get us all some food?" Goku nodded, again, and got up. He held his hand out to Sanzo,

"Money." Sanzo sighed and handed him a credit card and Goku walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut Gojyo smirked,

"Monkey's gotta crush, monkey's gotta crush!" Hakkai chuckled as Sanzo smirked. Hakkai looked to Sanzo,

"Sanzo, as much fun as it is to tease young Goku, he looked like he really wants to help her." Gojyo snickered,

"What's he gonna do, kiss it all better?" Sanzo laughed,

"Heh! Like that'd work." Hakkia shook his head,

"No, really. Sanzo, you should talk to Kougajii…I don't care how much you hate him." Sanzo sighed and put out his cigarette,

"Fine, fine. But I'm only doing it because you asked me to." Hakkai smiled,

"That's all I ask."

"KOUGAJII!" Sanzo calmly walked up to him, "Kougajii…Goku wants to help Lirin out…he's not gonna ask so I will." Kougajii smiled,

"Heh…he's going to take her on a picnic in a week, while you, the others and I go and take a look at a demon that's near here…he's supposed to have a scripture." Sanzo sighed but nodded before lighting a cigarette,

"Right. I'll tell him." Sanzo turned and began to walk away. Kougajii looked around before yelling,

"SANZO! Matte…arigatou…" Sanzo scoffed,

"Don't think about it." He flicked an ash off of his cigarette and walked off into the town.

Goku grabbed the basket and grumbled, "Hey I don't wanna go on a picnic…" Hakkai smiled,

"Just go have fun…it's not like we're going to go anywhere without you." Goku sighed and walked over to the next room, he knocked on the door,

"Is Lirin ready?" Yaone answered the door as Lirin stood behind her. Yaone smiled at Goku,

"She'll be right out." She turned to Lirin and whispered in her ear. Lirin nodded and walked out the door, giving Goku a fake smile.

"I'm ready." She whispered. Goku began walking but he stopped and waited for Lirin to catch up. She stopped beside him and looked at him quizzically, "Why did you stop?" Goku shook his head and took her hand. He led her to a medow with a hill and a spring.

"It's beautiful…" Lirin smiled as she helped Goku set out the blanket. She laid on it and then turned the other way. Goku sighed and began munching on the food that Hakkai had packed. He took a bit of a chicken wing,

"Lirin?" Lirin turned over and began eating. She looked at Goku,

"Yes?" Goku munched on the bone for a bit,

"What happened there-back at the mansion?" Lirin turned away. Goku sighed, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want." Lirin smiled,

"thank you, Goku…I will tell you when the time is right." Goku nodded and kept eating. Lirin shook her head and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them to her.

Goku and Lirin laid on the blankets watching the sky. Goku pointed at a cloud, "That one looks like a donkey." Lirin shook her head,

"No…a-a dragon!" Goku looked at her,

"No-it looks like-" Lirin looked at Goku and smiled

"SANZO!" The both said at the same time. They laughed together, rolling around on the blanket. When they finished, Lirin found herself staring into Goku's golden eyes. Goku opened his mouth to breathe, he could hear her heart beating faster. He found himself inching closer to her, as well as her to him. Their noses were touching and just as they were about to kiss, a scream was heard from the villiage and several crashes came from the forest.

"HE'S HEADING TO THE MEADOW!" Sanzo and Hakkai looked at each other, as Yaone and Kougajii looked at each other,

"Goku!"

"Lirin!"

* * *

gee...wow...I can't beleived i actually wrote a rape scene...not too graphic...really don't have the guts to do it so...there you go.

Goku: Read and Revie - meat buns -


End file.
